


Аверс и реверс

by Children_of_the_mists



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_mists/pseuds/Children_of_the_mists
Summary: Стремясь попасть в клуб для избранных и получить заветный пригласительный на тематическую секс-вечеринку, будьте осторожны, отвечая на несложные вопросы в закрытом разделе одного порно-сайта, ведь у каждой медали есть свой собственный реверс.





	1. Аверс, или Добро пожаловать на шоу «Смотрины»

**Author's Note:**

> Аверс — лицевая, главная сторона монет и медалей, противоположная реверсу.
> 
> Реверс — оборотная сторона монеты или медали, противоположная аверсу.
> 
> Даб-кон — сомнительное согласие, иногда под воздействием магии, гипноза, алкоголя или наркотиков.
> 
> Здесь будет вуаеризм, групповой секс, Animal Play

> _«Для тех, кому нравится балансировать на лезвии ножа_  
>  между наслаждением и болью. Для тех, кто боготворит  
> творческий потенциал» 
> 
> _Тристан Таормино  
>  «Библия БДСМ. Полное руководство»_

 

Выйдя из такси, Каллум прошелся немного вперед по расчищенному от осенней листвы тротуару и в нерешительности замер. Неужели ему действительно повезло вытянуть счастливый билет, всего-то правильно ответив на несколько глупых вопросов? Здание напротив — настоящий дворец! — было очень красивым, просто прекрасным, особенно если учесть его скандальную репутацию.

О закрытом клубе для избранных — ценителей нестандартных удовольствий и экстремалов в плане секса — в городе ходили легенды. Да и вообще во всей Британии ничего подобного Каллум ещё не встречал, поэтому на несколько минут завис перед широкой парадной лестницей, разглядывая затейливую каменную мозаику фасада, в которой за причудливыми цветочными узорами прятались бессовестно-откровенные сцены из «Камасутры». Окна первого этажа завешаны плотными старомодными шторами, так что, как бы Каллум ни силился, но так и не смог рассмотреть, что происходит внутри.

— Ну, так и будешь стоять? — кто-то легко хлопнул Каллума по плечу, и тот, обернувшись, увидел своего бывшего соседа по комнате в одной престижной частной школе-пансионате. — Или ты потерял приглашение?

Засунув руки в карманы ветровки, Вернон широко улыбнулся. Каллум тоже в ответ ухмыльнулся, разглядывая галстук-бабочку на шее приятеля и совершенно не подходящие к ней бежевые мокасины с дурацкими кисточками.

— Ну? Признавайся: потерял или сдрейфил?

— Да пошёл ты, придурок, — беззлобно огрызнулся Каллум и подошел к входной двери.

Ультрасовременные камеры слежения и огонёк сигнализации никак не сочетались с эбеновым деревом дверного полотна, сплошь украшенного русалками и кораблями, с которых прямо в море к морским девам прыгали моряки. Взявшись за дверной молоток в форме раковины с торчащим с боку раком-отшельником, Каллум решительно ударил три раза.

— Позвольте взглянуть на ваши пригласительные, господа, — высокий плечистый швейцар с недовольным лицом возник на пороге и требовательно протянул руку в перчатке.

— Вот, пожалуйста! — Каллум быстро отдал ему маленький золотистый, больше похожий на визитку, квадратик.

— А моё вот здесь, посмотрите! — решив ни в чем не уступать другу, Вернон достал из кармана своё приглашение.

— Н-да… Вас-то как раз и ожидают… — протянул швейцар, скользнув цепким оценивающим взглядом по подтянутым фигурам гостей, но потом, нацепив на лицо дежурную улыбку и скучающее выражение, торжественно произнёс: — Добро пожаловать в клуб «Ангельские пределы». Желаю вам приятного вечера и нескучной ночи.

Внутри всё благоухало: ароматы благовоний перемешивались с пьянящими наркотическими смесями, призывая любого, вступающего в мраморное великолепие холла, забыть обо всех своих заботах и страхах.

— Шикарно! — оценил обстановку Вернон, приглаживая перед огромным старинным зеркалом свои густые рыжие волосы. — Этот уик-энд я запомню надолго!

— Ты сюда посмотри! — Каллум кивнул в сторону красивой мраморной чаши, очень похожей на те, что стоят при входе в костелы. — Ну и мерзость!

Каллум скривился и отвернулся, потому что вместо привычной прозрачной «святой воды» чаша была наполнена какой-то грязной масляной жидкостью, которая к тому же воняла тухлятиной.

— Приветствую вас, господа! Меня зовут Аша. Разрешите помочь вам немного освоиться?

Приятели обернулись на голос и застыли с раскрытыми от удивления ртами. Высокая и эффектная, женщина стояла рядом с кривоногим хрустальным столиком, на котором были разложены маленькие карточки-приглашения самых разных цветов и оттенков.

— Покажите, пожалуйста, ваши пригласительные, — проворковала она, тряхнув чёрными как смоль волосами, и Каллум поневоле залюбовался её золотистой кожей и блестящими, как драгоценные камни, зелеными глазами.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо! Замечательно! — на лице Аши появилось выражение удовлетворения и блаженства. — Прекрасно, что вы к нам заглянули! По золотым пригласительным напитки и закуски в баре бесплатно, так же любые кальяны на выбор. Первые две «дорожки» тоже за счет заведения, а дальше сами смотрите по обстоятельствам.

— С чего посоветуете нам начать? — улыбнулся Каллум и многозначительно подмигнул лопающемуся от удовольствия Вернону.

— У вас такие светлые волосы… — как будто не расслышав вопрос, протянула Аша, внимательно разглядывая Каллума. — И нежно-голубые глаза… глаза поэта. Вы пишете стихи? Поэтов у нас ещё не было.

Хоть высокий и хорошо сложенный Каллум, всегда безукоризненно и с блеском одетый, прекрасно знал себе цену, но таких комплиментов ещё в свой адрес не слышал. Поэтому, немного растерявшись, он почесал кончик носа и, улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Нет, Аша, стихи я не пишу, но если вам понадобится консультация в сфере интернет-маркетинга, то с радостью помогу!

— Как жаль, с творческими людьми всегда интересней играть…

Каллум незаметно толкнул Вернона в спину. Ему показалось, что на мгновение на лице Аши промелькнуло выражение, не предназначенное для чужих глаз, словно спала маска радушия, поспешно натянутая поверх другой — порочной и циничной.

— Простите, кажется, я вас заболтала, — будто почувствовав, что её застали врасплох, Аша небрежно откинула назад волнистую прядь и улыбнулась. — Золотые пригласительные обязывают гостей посетить специальное шоу. Идите за мной, я провожу вас в Зал Удовольствий.

— А как называется шоу? — спросил Вернон, послушно следуя за Ашей по ярко освещенному коридору мимо отполированной до зеркального блеска барной стойки, мягких диванов в восточном стиле, на которых вальяжно сидели абсолютно голые девушки, чьи молодые натренированные тела выглядели ухоженными и аппетитными.

— Да, в приглашениях этого не указано, — Каллум чуть не споткнулся, провожая взглядом блондинку в полупрозрачном слитном купальнике, безукоризненно сидевшим на идеальной фигуре; поигрывая кожаной плёткой, девушка медленно проплыла в сторону танцевального зала, смерив парней заинтересованным взглядом.

— «Смотрины», — ответила Аша и улыбнулась, сверкнув отличными белыми зубами.

— Какое-то подозрительно простое для такого клуба название…

— Ну, это когда смотрят. Понимаете? У вас золотые пригласительные, а значит, наше шоу специально для вас!

На входе в зал их встретила небольшая очередь из нарядно одетых женщин и мужчин в строгих смокингах. Парни встали за высоким лысеющим джентльменом, во все глаза рассматривая вычурные интерьеры и седовласого распорядителя в пестрой рубашке-поло, серебряной лопаточкой сортировавшего приглашения, которые гости подчёркнуто вежливо клали на стойку.

— Вы здесь впервые? — к Каллуму обратилась величественная дама в ярком вечернем платье, длинный нос и тяжелая квадратная челюсть которой делали её похожей на Гленна Куагмайра из анимационного ситкома «Гриффины».

— Да. А что, так заметно? — ответил Каллум и замер на полуслове: возле ног дамы стояла на четвереньках абсолютно голая девушка; скрытое чёрным кожаным намордником лицо было молодым и довольно-таки привлекательным, а вот руки, напротив, сплошь покрыты уродливыми татуировками, больше похожими на корявые детские рисунки.

— Заметно, ведь у вас золотые пригласительные, — дама снисходительно улыбнулась, а потом рассмеялась, перехватив вопросительный взгляд Вернона. — Как вам моя собачка? Это очень хорошая девочка! Я сама её дрессирую. Салли, — дама натянула поводок и погладила девушку по голове, отчего та с готовностью потерлась о её ногу, — ты не хочешь пи-пи? Шоу скоро начнется, а мы с тобой погулять не успели.

Как самое настоящее животное, не знающее ничего, кроме простых собачьих команд, девушка гавкнула, шустро вильнула задом и, присев на корточки, начала обильно мочиться.

— Чёрт! Вот отстой! Что это за нахуй… — Каллум даже не успел как следует возмутиться, когда рядом с дамой материализовалась горничная — то ли китаянка, то ли японка — и махровой тряпкой тут же вытерла лужу, бросив её в пластиковое ведро и побрызгав вокруг туалетной водой из флакончика.

— Проходите, господа, вы всех задерживаете, — распорядитель настойчиво постучал лопаточкой по деревянной стойке. — Ваши пригласительные, господа.

С трудом приходя в себя от увиденного, Вернон протянул золотистую карточку. Наблюдая за писающей «собачкой», они совершенно не заметили, как подошла их очередь.

— Ого, золотые... Мои поздравления! — воскликнул распорядитель, отделяя лопаткой их пригласительные от остальных — чёрных и красных. — Вы сегодня VIP-гости. Для вас только самое лучшее!

***

 

Их усадили на диваны в форме морских ракушек прямо посреди небольшого, но очень уютного зала, сцена просматривалась прекрасно, но и они сами были как на ладони. Остальные гости расположились в закрытых ложах, стоящих по периметру и представлявших собой небольшие затемненные кабинки. Очаровательная официантка принесла пузатую бутылку коньяка и грушевое бренди из Нижней Нормандии, устриц, запеченных с лимонным соком креветок, фрукты и два кальяна, заправленных «нетривиальной забивкой по оригинальной рецептуре нашего заведения».

— Кто бы знал, что ответив на десять дурацких вопросов в закрытом разделе странного порно-сайта, мы с тобой окажемся в этом раю? — пропустив первую рюмку, довольно улыбнулся Вернон. — Я даже и представить такое не мог!

— Да уж, но эта дама с «собачкой»… — закидывая в рот креветку, Каллум задрал голову, разглядывая зеркальный потолок. — Это просто пипец!

— Ладно, забей! У богатых свои причуды. Этот клуб специализируется на уникальных БДСМ-вечеринках. Может, эти как раз и оттуда?

— А по-моему, дама с «собачкой» сидит в кабинке слева от нас, — блаженно щурясь, Каллум сделал очередную затяжку. — Я слышал там какое-то гавканье и скулёж. Как думаешь, что это за шоу такое?

— Вообще без разницы, но наверняка нечто убойное!

Свет в зале постепенно погас, но вот только над тем местом, где сидели парни, почему-то остались гореть два конических светильника. Каллум решил, что это какой-то технический косяк, но обслуживающая их официантка — мулатка с тёмным, похожим на кошачью мордашку лицом — заверила, что всё в порядке и это для того, чтобы шоу удобнее было смотреть.

Поднялся тяжелый пурпурный занавес, работники сцены раскатали пушистый шерстяной ковер, и сверху на позолоченных ремнях спустилась очаровательная нимфа, весь наряд которой состоял из замысловатой конструкции из лент и бантов, которые упали сразу же, как только кончиками пальцев она коснулась ковра. Лицо в форме сердечка, нос тонкий и прямой, пунцовые губы расплылись в дружелюбной улыбке. Вот только глаза, как у куклы, большие и неподвижные, но зато кожа сияла, будто девушку осыпали серебряным порошком.

Дальше началось нечто невообразимое: на сцену вышли два мужика с фигурами бодибилдеров, вся одежда которых состояла из белых колпаков-масок и длинных резиновых перчаток. Первым делом они продемонстрировали зрителям свои внушительные мужские достоинства, а потом начали уверенными движениями лапать вяло отбивающуюся девицу. Поставив её на четвереньки задницей к зрителям, первый качок встал перед ней и сунул ей в рот член, вызвав волну ахов и вздохов по залу. Второй открыл чемоданчик, быстренько поднесенный ему хромоногим карликом в красном колпаке и мясницком кожаном фартуке, и начал по очереди вставлять в девушку разные секс-игрушки от разноцветных фаллоимитаторов до маленьких хрустальных шариков, периодически похлопывая услужливо выставленные на показ молочно-белые ягодицы.

— Ставки! — совершенно не обращая внимания на стонущую девушку, выкрикнул карлик и, спрыгнув со сцены, подбежал к первой кабинке.

— Шибари и зажимы — три тысячи! — выкрикнули оттуда, бросив несколько купюр на пол.

— Фут-фетиш и кейк-ситтинг — пять тысяч! — из второй ложи полетели купюры.

— Пони-плей и порка кнутом — шесть тысяч пятьсот! — хриплый голос из крайней ложи справа.

— «Сэндвич» и расплавленный воск — семь тысяч!

— Порка стеком и Малыш — семь тысяч пятьсот!

— Фистинг и буккаке — семь тысяч семьсот!

— Золотой дождь и подвешивание — восемь тысяч!

— Ставки сделаны! — хлопнув в ладоши, крикнул карлик и, самодовольно хихикнув, полез в карман фартука за конвертом.

— Ну нихрена себе представление, — протянул Вернон, не сводя глаз с раскрасневшейся от шлепков девушки. — Тут даже делают ставки.

— Я хочу, чтобы её отшлёпали на коленях, — облизнулся Каллум, чувствуя, как приятно тяжелеет в паху. — Знать бы заранее, занял бы денег или аванс у босса выпросил бы…

— Итак, наши победители! — карлик торжественно поднял конверт над головой. — Сегодня в программе: ши-и-ба-а-ри-и, бу-у-у-кка-ке и… конечно же, наш любимец Ма-лы-ы-ыш! — растягивая слова, карлик старался походить на заправского конферансье боксерских боев, и Каллум, купаясь в растекающемся по венам после кальяна блаженстве, отметил, что это у него хорошо получается. — К сожалению, порку плеткой не угадал никто. Поздравляю вас, господа, выигрыши будут зачислены на ваши счета сразу же после окончания шоу!

Краем глаза Каллум увидел, как Вернон потёр руки от удовольствия. Ну ещё бы! Они вдвоем так долго стремились попасть в этот причудливый мир извращенцев, к тому же на сцене вот-вот должна развернуться одна из самых грязных забав, которые им доводилось увидеть… Да и сама обстановка не шла ни в какое сравнение с их эротическими играми в заброшенных больницах или полуразрушенных торговых павильонах. Каллум прикрыл глаза и довольно потянулся, словно сытая домашняя кошка, ощущая, как чистый наркотический кайф то ли от втянутой дорожки, которую предусмотрительно сделала для него расторопная официантка, то ли от предвкушения невероятного сексуального спектакля пробирает его до самых костей.

Тем временем на сцену вынесли низенький зеркальный столик, животом вниз на него уложили девицу, и бодибилдеры начали неторопливо её связывать. Справа и слева от сцены вспыхнули два экрана, на которых мелькали умелые пальцы, скручивающие жесткие веревки в замысловатые узелки. Руки девушки вытянули вперёд и связали грубой петлей, ноги подняли, согнули в коленях и сложной конструкцией из переплетённых веревок притянули к спине, сделав её похожей на препарированное пресмыкающееся. Первый бодибилдер показательно медленно поставил свою босую ногу напротив лица девушки-жертвы, провел большим пальцем по раскрытым губам, а потом вдруг резко ударил стопой по бледной щеке. Девушка всхлипнула и попыталась отвернуться, но второй бодибилдер взял из рук карлика красную плеть-многохвостку и точным взмахом опустил на её незащищенную раскрытую промежность.

— Ох, блин! Вот это настоящая жесть! — присвистнул Каллум, наблюдая за тем, как девушка послушно облизывает пальцы ног одного из мучителей и в то же время стойко принимает удары второго.

— Я даже не подозревал, что здесь будет так круто, — отозвался Вернон, не сводя глаз с действа на сцене; из всей их компании он считался самым смелым и раскрепощённым, однако самым большим его «достижением» было перевязывание члена партнёра, чтобы повысить чувствительность и сделать более ярким оргазм.

— Посмотрите, пожалуйста, налево, — с каким-то тягучим полуиндейским, полукреольским акцентом попросила Каллума неслышно подошедшая сбоку официантка, вся униформа которой состояла из кружевного фартука и белого галстука-бабочки.

— А? Зачем это? — он бестолково повертел головой.

— Вот так хорошо. Спасибо! У вас замечательный профиль! — официантка кокетливо сморщила нос и игриво вильнула бедром. — Желаете ещё выпить или что-нибудь покурить?

— Ой, простите, я сейчас всё уберу! — уже знакомая «кошачья мордашка» рассыпалась в извинениях и принялась быстро стряхивать салфеткой капли бренди, которое сама же и пролила на брюки Вернона, наполняя бокал для него. — Привстаньте, пожалуйста. Повернитесь на свет. Ещё повернитесь. Так, всё отлично! Хотите, я ещё одну «дорожку» для вас сделаю?

— С тобой всё супер, братишка? — посасывая мундштук кальяна, вяло поинтересовался Каллум.

— Всё просто заебись! Смотри-ка, её уже трахают! — Вернон уже буквально лопался от возбуждения, внизу живота растекалась сладкая тягучая боль, ещё немного, и он точно кончит от одного взгляда на страстное шоу!

Крепко удерживая девушку за волосы, первый бодибилдер сильно долбил её сзади, а второй, лениво ударяя по спине плёткой, по-прежнему заставлял её облизывать и обсасывать свои пальцы на левой ноге. Крепкие мускулистые тела блестели от пота в свете софитов, и Каллум незаметно погладил свой член, который уже довольно болезненно упирался в ширинку. Кто бы мог подумать, что буквально вчера он тихонько дрочил дома на порнуху из Интернета, а сегодня стал свидетелем такого жаркого представления!

Тем временем девушку продолжали трахать двое здоровых мужиков, из её промежности что-то прозрачное капало прямо на пол, и вот уже мгновение спустя крепкий член двигался в её заднице, а рот был занят другим, не менее внушительным членом. Лицо и тело девушки блестели от пота, наверное, она уже совершенно не понимала ничего, кроме того, что её имеют по-всякому на глазах у зрителей, большинство из которых — Каллум готов был поспорить на свою годовую зарплату! — и сами были не против присоединиться к горячему действу.

Как по команде бодибилдеры встали рядом напротив лица девушки и начали рьяно дрочить. Девушка послушно раскрыла перемазанный слюной рот, первые белесые капли спермы упали на лоб и щёки, и Вернон почувствовал, как всё тело прошила жаркая волна невыносимого удовольствия. У него перехватило дыхание, он икнул — такое обычно случалось после оргазма — и медленно откинулся назад, покачиваясь на волнах наслаждения. Его тело вращалось на орбите собственного кайфа, и Вернон сам не заметил, как отключился.

— Встречайте, Ма-лы-ы-ыш! — громогласно объявил карлик, и на сцену гигантскими прыжками выскочил здоровенный чёрный дог. — Время для основных ставок, дамы и господа! Кажется, наши золотые гости уже готовы испытать свои ангельские пределы!

Что-то внутри Каллума оборвалось, какая-то частичка сознания ещё сопротивлялась, наблюдая за тем, как, поскуливая и капая слюнями, дог заинтересованно обнюхивает мокрую промежность и оттопыренную задницу девушки, но жаркая волна уже ударила парню в голову, унося с собой остатки связных мыслей. Казалось, что само время и пространство расступились, освободив дорогу невероятной, сладостной лёгкости. Медленно сползая на пол, Каллум почему-то представлял себе, что скользит на сноуборде среди воздушных пузырьков, которые, лопаясь, потрескивали в ушах, утаскивая его в глубины далёкой пленительной бездны.

— Двести тысяч — начальная ставка! — совершенно не обращая внимание на порыкивающую собаку и стонущую девушку, выкрикивал карлик, суетливо бегая между кабинок. — Блондин?.. Двести тридцать? Принято! Рыжий?.. Я слышу, двести пятьдесят? Отлично! Кто больше, дамы и господа? Сегодняшний вечер обещает быть поистине фантастическим!


	2. Реверс, или Игры на грани

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood play, жёсткие кинки, насилие. Даб-кон!

Красное. Красные стены, красный пол, красный потолок, красные тени. Фрагменты лиц, отблески наручников, цепей, каких-то других страшных штуковин. Четыре человека, плотно затянутые в блестящие кожаные костюмы, на высоко поднятых руках куда-то несли полностью раздетого Вернона.

Красные лампочки, отбрасывающие холодный матовый свет… Вернон практически ничего не понимал и чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Ему хотелось кричать. Он широко разинул рот, но оттуда вырвались лишь какие-то непонятные звуки, с трудом складываясь в членораздельное слово.

— По… мо-ги… те!

Четверо носильщиков синхронно ускорили шаг. Вернон был напуган, страх поселился в груди, пронизывал мозг, сообщая, что больше ничего в его организме нормально не функционирует. Всё не так…

Тяжелый и сладкий, но отнюдь не противный запах. Какой-то цветочный аромат пробивался сквозь другие, отдававшие потом и экскрементами запахи. Вернону казалось, что он очутился в маленьком удушливо-жарком, но прекрасно оборудованном уголке Ада.

Носильщики свернули налево в другой коридор. На смену красному цвету пришли голые бетонные стены, вдоль которых тянулись трубы и металлические конструкции непонятного назначения. Крепкий аромат мускуса, к которому примешивалась вонь человеческих выделений… мочи, и ещё отчетливо пахло кровью. К тому же со всех сторон раздавались отвратительные звуки: крики, вопли, стоны, скрежет металла и тяжелые ритмы неизвестной Вернону рок-музыки.

— По… мо-ги… те, — Вернон чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, все кости ломило, мышцы сильно болели, но страшнее всего было то, что тело ему больше не подчинялось, будто он превратился в набитую ватой тряпичную куклу.

Безмолвного, недвижимого, абсолютно голого Вернона уложили спиной на холодный мраморный пол, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как отрешенно наблюдать за разворачивающимися вокруг него действиями. Кадры мелькали словно в замедленной съемке или во сне, но Вернон был уверен, что всё происходит с ним наяву.

— Как вы оцениваете его состояние, коллега? — обращаясь к кому-то другому, ошеломительно красивая женщина наклонилась над ним, и Вернон смог рассмотреть медицинскую форму зеленого цвета, туго обтягивающую её тяжелые груди. — По-моему, ещё один укол ему не повредит.

— По-видимому, да, — отозвался хриплый мужской голос. — Думаю, три кубика будет достаточно. Наш «пикничок» сегодня должен получиться великолепным!

Острая игла пронзила правую руку Вернона, и он почувствовал, как жаркая волна, набирая обороты, бежит по вене, разнося отраву по всем кровеносным сосудам. Он попытался снова подать голос и молить о помощи, но из горла вырвался хрип, напоминающий карканье ворона:

— Гххх-арх!

Очертания стоявшей рядом женщины стали нечеткими, её словно окутало облачко дыма, и Вернон вдруг понял: всё это он так видит из-за того, что в его глазах стоят слёзы.

— Надеюсь, он не боится высоты?

— Можно подумать, кого-то это волнует! Впрочем, сейчас мы это проверим.

К ногам Вернона что-то привязали и закрепили, и вот под аккомпанемент его внутреннего пронзительного крика нижняя часть туловища приняла вертикальное положение. Правда, вниз головой. Его резко подтянули повыше. Раскачиваясь, как самая настоящая туша на бойне, Вернон пытался хоть как-то сопротивляться, что-то сделать руками, вертел головой, вытягивал шею, пока в конце концов его не вывернуло наизнанку.

— Печально, но ты осторожней, а то ещё захлебнёшься, — вытирая лицо Вернона влажной салфеткой, приговаривал седовласый распорядитель в пестрой рубашке-поло, который за минуту до этого раздавал присутствующим презервативы и тюбики смазки. — А может, тебе и понравится. Как знать, некоторые из вас возвращаются.

После того, как Вернона подвесили вверх тормашками, ему связали за спиной руки темно-красной пеньковой веревкой, на которой ещё виднелись следы крови, оставшиеся от предыдущих жертв. Его ноги были широко разведены, щиколотки обхватывали кандалы, прикрученные к блестящей металлической распорке.

— Кончай дергаться, — рядом с ним возникла женщина, уже успевшая сбросить свою медицинскую униформу, — иначе будет больней.

Свет приглушили, поэтому разглядеть что-то в деталях было сложно, тем не менее она могла видеть тени, отбрасываемые его яремными венами. Поскольку парень висел вверх ногами, вены на шее быстро наливались сладкой живительной кровью. Вернона подтянули так, что его член оказался точно на уровне лица женщины, чтобы наилучшим образом ей всё удалось. Сначала она взяла кусок веревки и сделала несколько оборотов вокруг основания члена Вернона, перекручивая ее после каждого витка позади яичек. Наматывая веревку, женщина следила за тем, чтобы витки были достаточно тугими, но не настолько, чтобы это стало болезненным. После трех или четырех витков член Вернона, на удивление, затвердел.

— А-а-а-х-х-х!

— Тихо, тихо, малыш, это только начало! — нежно проворковала она, проведя языком по открытой головке. Это было очень легкое прикосновение, но Вернон застонал, обеспечивая всем присутствующим извращенное удовольствие.

Заиграла очень странная музыка, одновременно напоминающая ритмы диско и барабанный бой на римских галерах. Высокий мужчина в шипованном ошейнике подошёл сзади к Вернону и обжёг его кожу холодным прикосновением. Короткими движениями он покрывал внутреннюю часть бедер Вернона тонкими порезами, и каждый раз, взмахивая острой бритвой, закатывал глаза, шумно вдыхая пьянящий аромат горячей крови.

Подушечкой указательного пальца женщина пощупала вены на шее Вернона, явно намереваясь пролить ещё крови. Она знала, что от волнения и страха в крови парня бушует адреналин, к тому же он висит вверх ногами, поэтому у них не так много времени до того, как он окончательно потеряет сознание. Остро заточенной спицей она проколола ему яремную вену, и кровь тут же заструилась по шее, а затем по лицу, медленно капая на белый мраморный пол.

Женщина погладила член Вернона и нашла на нижней стороне немного открытой кожи. Она оттянула её и аккуратно надела прищепку у основания яичек.

Продолжая наносить бритвой порезы, мужчина в ошейнике жестом подозвал к себе «собачку» Салли, которая тут же подползла к нему на четвереньках и взяла в рот его член. Вернон стонал, буквально чувствуя, как жизнь вытекает из тела вместе с каплями крови, которой был залит под ним пол. Мужчина толкнул его раз, другой, раскачивая и позволяя крови из вены на шее капать в разные стороны.

Вокруг творилось нечто невообразимое, и, превозмогая боль, как сквозь туманную пелену Вернон увидел месиво переплетенных на полу тел: трахающихся, онанирующих, сосущих друг у друга. Краем глаза он увидел, как две девушки извиваются в позиции шестьдесят девять, и что прислонившийся к стене мужчина белее мела, потому что мулатка-«кошачья мордашка» точными ударами маленького хлыста била по его эрегированному члену.

Словно некая обжигающая волна захлестнула Вернона с головой, затронув что-то спрятанное глубоко за пределами подсознания. Кровь, его кровь стекая по мраморным плиткам, невероятно возбуждала этих людей, которые, упиваясь её видом и запахом, со звериным остервенением трахались и стонали.

— Потерпи ещё немного, малыш, — женщина продолжала ласкать губами член и перепачканную кровью промежность Вернона, — новые ощущения боли и удовольствия сделают для тебя эту ночь незабываемой.

— Салли, скотина! Чем ты там занимаешься? — крикнула дама с длинным носом и квадратной челюстью Гленна Куагмайра, кое-как выбираясь из-под разгоряченного негра, мускулы которого красиво играли под лоснящейся от пота кожей. — А ну иди к мамочке!

Сглотнув сперму, Салли выпустила член изо рта и, раболепно поскуливая, подползла к «мамочке»; та, нежно потрепав её по растрёпанным волосам, тяжело поднялась и подтолкнула к лужице крови Вернона.

— Давай! Ты же любишь. Сегодня я разрешаю.

Салли наклонилась и, шумно хлюпая, начала слизывать кровь с мраморных плит. Запах спермы, пота и крови, казалось, окончательно свёл с ума эти клубки человеческой плоти, скручивающихся на полу во имя извращенного наслаждения. Отчаянно балансируя на тонкой грани между обмороком и явью, Вернон с трудом открыл глаза и увидел, как несколько человек стоят возле него на коленях и, тоже склонившись, будто в подобострастном поклоне, собирают языками ещё не остывшую кровь.

— Не беспокойся, малыш, это все на сегодня, — женщина придвинулась ближе к Вернону и поцеловала его в грудь, проводя языком по соскам и обводя им вокруг пупка, а затем распутала веревки, полностью освободив опавший член. — Только небольшой сувенирчик на память.

От потери крови Вернон настолько ослаб, что уже не корчился и не дергался. Но его стоны по-прежнему опьяняли мучителей, заставляя думать, что дарят ему невероятное ощущение боли и удовольствия одновременно.

Схватив зубами прищепку, женщина медленно её сжала, освобождая участок сдавленной кожи. Некоторое время Вернон не издавал ни звука. Затем его начало трясти мелкой дрожью, благодаря сочетанию адреналина, боли и опиатов, которыми его накачали, он практически не чувствовал тела, а его сознание уплывало куда-то вдаль, отказываясь воспринимать происходящее.

— Традиционный сувенирчик на память! — торжественно произнес мужчина, в руках которого сверкнул острейший хирургический скальпель. — Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, продолжаем мы играть.

Оттянув крайнюю плоть члена Вернона, он взмахнул рукой и четким профессиональным движением защипнул медицинским зажимом, а после не спеша, аккуратно сделал ему обрезание. Окровавленный кусочек плоти шлёпнулся возле головы полностью отключившегося Вернона, верная Салли шустро ринулась, подобрала его и, довольно повизгивая под громкие возгласы и завистливые взгляды возбужденной толпы, понесла в зубах своей любимой хозяйке.

***

 

— Ваше тело наливается тяжестью. Она заполняет каждый ваш орган, каждую мышцу, каждую клетку…

Каллум медленно дышал, его глаза были закрыты. Ещё находясь под действием наркотиков, которые, несомненно, были подмешаны в кальяны и выпивку, он с трудом сопротивлялся действию голоса.

— Тяжесть становится светом. Все прочие ощущения уходят. Только тяжесть, только свет, только пустота. Ваше тело вам больше не подчиняется, оно абсолютно расслаблено и неподвижно. Остается только сознание, ваши чувства и мысли. Это единственное, что сейчас вам доступно.

Каллум казался себе совершенно раздавленным и более уязвимым, чем когда-либо.

— Всё в порядке, — карлик удовлетворённо кивнул высокому лысеющему джентльмену. — Мы можем начинать.

Каллум хотел снова закрыть глаза и провалиться в небытие, но они ему больше не подчинялись, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как беспомощно хлопать ресницами. Он ощущал себя участником какого-то марша безумцев и не видел способа вырваться из этого действа.

Узкая длинная комната, в глубине потемневший от времени темный алтарь. Множество чадящих свечей, отбрасывающих неровный свет на собравшихся. Распятия на стене и ещё много картин, одна из которых точная копия «Снятия с креста» Рубенса.

Двойная деревянная дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел широкоплечий мужчина в черном пиджаке и белой рубашке, окладистая борода которого придавала сходство со скандинавским пастором.

Каллум попытался повернуть голову, но безрезультатно: ни одна мышца больше не подчинялась ему. Он скосил глаза и разглядел свои ноги, обутые в черные лаковые ботинки заместо его собственных — темно-коричневых. И ещё странный запах никак не давал покоя: что-то знакомое и в то же время не очень приятное. Каллум посмотрел вверх: высокий деревянный свод, под которым с железного крюка спускается старинная люстра, полная зажженных свечей.

«Стоит Мать скорбящая возле креста слезного,  
Где распят сын, чью душу стонущую, омрачённую  
и скорбящую пронзил меч».

 

Запел невидимый хор, чистые детские голоса которого, усиливаемые встроенными в стену колонками, полностью заполнили собой всё пространство, вызывая образы древних аббатств, суровых ритуалов, строгих монашеских одежд. Услышав первые ноты, Каллум понял, что оказался в самом сердце кошмара, и тот запах, что не сразу удалось разгадать, есть ни что иное, как запах ладана…

— Ты уже ушёл в мир иной, туда, где не существует ни грехов, ни земного притяжения, ни каких-то различий.

Голос тихий торжественный и тревожный. Каллум чувствовал, как спина покрывается каплями ледяного пота: грустные прощальные слова, свечи, ладан, хорал… все это походило на дьявольскую мессу, а точнее на панихиду. Он никогда не был особенно верующим, но в детстве родители часто брали его на воскресную службу, поэтому кое-какие детали из церковного богослужения Каллум всё-таки помнил.

— Такой симпатичный, — знакомый мелодичный голос вырвал Каллума из объятий кошмара. — Мне сразу понравились его нежно-голубые глаза… глаза поэта.

Густой аромат дорогих духов ударил в нос Каллума, и он увидел склонённую над ним Ашу, чьи чёрные как смоль волосы струились по золотистой коже, еле прикрывая обнажённые груди с тёмными ореолами крупных сосков. Аша немного задержалась возле Каллума, поправляя его скрещенные на груди руки и любуясь бледной кожей лица, которая при таком освещении казалась настолько прозрачной, что создавалось впечатление, будто сквозь неё просвечиваются мышцы и кости.

— Тебе очень идёт этот гроб! — девушка наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб и в левую щёку. — И бархат мы тоже голубой специально для тебя подобрали.

— Он был нам хорошим другом, мы все очень скорбим, — подошедший карлик побрызгал на Каллума водой из медной чаши.

После этого окропления тело окончательно перестало повиноваться ему, при малейшей попытке шелохнуться у Каллума создавалось ощущение, что его словно придавили сверху и ещё удерживают чем-то снизу. Из-за невидимого давления на грудь было очень сложно дышать, Каллум понимал, что надо делать неглубокие вздохи, постараться немного расслабиться, но разве это возможно, когда ты лежишь унизительно неподвижный в гробу посреди нечто ужасного, главное действующее лицо которого ты? Особенно жутко становилось от того, что Каллум всё понимал, но ничего, абсолютно ничего не мог сделать, даже пальцем пошевелить был не в силах.

Хор не умолкал ни на минуту, гроб с Каллумом подняли и опустили с постамента на пол. Над ним снова склонилась полностью обнаженная Аша и сделала несколько снимков на телефон.

— Посмотри, ну какой ты хорошенький! — Она поднесла к глазам Каллума гаджет и пролистала несколько снимков. От увиденного Каллуму захотелось заорать во всё горло, но вместо громкого крика вышел лишь слабый стон: казалось, что язык сморщился и ссохся, а рот превратился в громадную пустую пещеру. Наконец-то он увидел себя со стороны: бледный, неподвижный, на шелковых белых подушках лежит в гробу, обитом голубым бархатом…

Чьи-то проворные цепкие пальцы начали быстро стягивать с него погребальный чёрный костюм, расшнуровали ботинки, аккуратно спустили трусы. Пофотографировав ещё немного, Аша перекинула ногу через него и опустилась на корточки. Кисловатый запах влагалища возбужденной женщины тут же ударил в нос, но у Каллума не было возможности увернуться, когда Аша, усевшись ему на лицо, медленно провела промежностью от подбородка до лба и обратно.

— Чудно! Изумительно! Самое время как следует попрощаться, — нетерпеливо взвизгнул наблюдающий со стороны карлик.

Чужие руки перевернули Каллума на живот, уткнув лицом в мягкую шелковую подушку, а тем временем в комнате появилось ещё одно действующее лицо отвратительной пьесы. Все присутствующие в восхищении замерли, когда увидели высокого темноволосого человека, обнаженное тело которого, казалось, состоит из одних мышц, туго обтянутых кожей, блестевшей от кокосового масла. Настоящая машина для секса, от которой исходил тонкий аромат только что выкуренной сигаретки с марихуаной.

— Вы вовремя, господин Жак, — подобострастно поклонился карлик. — Тело ещё не остыло.

— Надеюсь, никто из вас не трогал его?

Подсунул под живот Каллума небольшую подушку, Жак согнул ему правую ногу, приподнимая задницу выше. Каллум пытался вырваться или хотя бы поерзать, но единственное, что ему оставалось, тихо всхлипывать и про себя молить о пощаде, в то время как руки Жака уверенно мяли сжатые, дрожащие ягодицы.

Наблюдая за этим сексуальным унижением, бородатый мужчина, похожий на скандинавского пастора, чувствовал, что сам возбуждается. Поманив к себе Ашу, он рывком опрокинул её на постамент, где не так давно стоял гроб, и резко загнал свой член до упора, после чего выдернул и снова загнал.

Прохладная смазка полилась на задницу Каллума, грубые пальцы уверенно разминали его. Каллуму было страшно от одной только мысли о том, что дальше их заменит член этого извращенного монстра. Схватив за бедра, Жак поднял парня повыше и, секунду полюбовавшись на незащищенный, но от этого ещё больше манящий и возбуждающий зад, помогая себе рукой, осторожно ввел член до половины. С каждым толчком Жак пробирался всё глубже, и каждое его движение отдавалось ноющей резкой болью в солнечное сплетение Каллума, неумолимо пробираясь дальше под рёбра. Нависая гигантской тенью и ритмично приседая, Жак с остервенением трахал парня, как дешёвую шлюху, а потом, крепче ухватив за бедра, просто насадил на свой член, как кусок мяса на шампур. Чувствуя запах пота разгоряченного тела, вперемешку с вонью собственного дерьма, Каллум сдавленно взвыл от унизительной боли, прокусывая пересохшие губы. Обречённо он упёрся лбом в подушку, пачкая её своими слюнями, смешанными с кровью из прокушенной губы. Больно, постыдно, позорно, гадко…

Внезапно на смену ноющей боли от движения члена внутри пришла боль от смачных шлепков по спине и по заду, и Каллум с омерзением почувствовал, как в него порциями закачивают тёплую сперму.

— Хорошо держался, почти что как мертвый! Люблю такие вот трупы, — пробасил Жак, слезая с него. — Традиционный сувенирчик на память.

Растрепанная и взмокшая Аша на нетвёрдых ногах подошла к Каллуму. Он не мог видеть, что она делает, но в очередной раз содрогнулся, когда острыми ножницами девушка начала срезать белокурые пряди у него с головы. Рядом вертелся приплясывающий от возбуждения карлик, собирая в заранее припасенный пакетик падающие на пол волосы Каллума.

Изнасилованный, униженный, полностью остриженный Каллум лежал неподвижно, ловя всполохи острой боли внизу живота. Его снова перевернули, накрыли белой простынкой, а сам гроб поставили обратно на постамент.

— Спокойной ночи, малыш, — ласково пожелал ему карлик.

Тяжелая крышка с грохотом опустилась, и последнее, что услышал Каллум перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в бездну спасительного небытия, был щелчок задвижки, на которую заперли гроб. Черты лица парня обострились, будто бы окаменели, и где-то на периферии сознания ему почудилось, что лезвие лопаты уже царапает крышку гроба, в котором лежит он — жалкий, невольный мертвец.

***

 

Уважаемые господа Каллум Эмшвиллер и Вернон Баркер!

 

«Ангельские пределы» весьма вам признательны и благодарны за то, что вы посетили наши специфические Игры на грани. Просим прощения за доставленные неудобства, но правила клуба одни для всех, и мы ни в коем случае не могли сделать для вас исключения. Теперь, находясь в безопасности в собственных квартирах, вы вправе подумать и принять решение о ваших дальнейших действиях по отношению к клубу. Безусловно, вы можете обратиться в полицию, но вынуждены вас предупредить, что учредители клуба «Ангельские пределы» весьма влиятельные люди, которые не потерпят огласки. К тому же у нас есть записи вашего пребывания на вечеринке, которые, как мы надеемся, вы тоже не хотели бы обнародовать. Можете не сомневаться, записи делаются не в целях шантажа или наживы, просто с нашей стороны это своего рода небольшая мера предосторожности.

Итак, несколько слов о том, что вам пришлось пережить. Человек от природы мерзок, и не многих устраивают классические BDSM-сессии. Боль и страх — это сильнейшие эмоции, которые потрясают людей в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. Только находясь в таком состоянии человек может многое узнать о себе, кто он на самом деле: трус или храбрец. Заводит ли его страх перед неизвестным и неизведанным, готов ли он зайти ещё дальше, или предпочтет захлопнуть дверь и выбросить ключи, забыв обо всем. Как вы, наверное, знаете, когда тело испытывает боль, оно вырабатывает особый гормон — эндорфин, который также вызывает состояние эйфории. Разумеется, так бывает не всегда, иначе любая пытка превратилась бы в удовольствие.

Боль и унижения — это очищение, способ возвыситься над собственным телом, выжечь Зло внутри себя, отринуть все земное, плотское, чтобы обрести Свободу и Чистоту. В любом случае это опыт, пусть для многих страшный и бесполезный.

Можете быть спокойны, мы не сделали с вами ничего, что могло бы иметь негативные последствия для вашего организма.

Кровь взывает к крови, господин Вернон Баркер, и мы бы не пропили ни одной лишней капли, ведь с вами «работали» признанные светила международной медицины.

Ваши прекрасные волосы, господин Каллум Эмшвиллер, конечно же, отрастут, и, смеем заверить, Жак действовал весьма аккуратно. Ведь вы же, господин Эмшвиллер, сами делились фантазиями об изнасиловании на нашем форуме. Мы просто усовершенствовали и специфически, на свой вкус, украсили этот процесс.

Однако спешим вас поздравить с тем, что с сегодняшнего дня вы приняты в клуб и можете дальше выбирать сами, что вам делать: во вложении к этому письму есть два комплекта карточек-пригласительных. Если вы выберите красную, то станете нашими почетными гостями и зрителями, получите ссылку и пароль к нашим закрытым онлайн-трансляциям, но если же решите снова взять золотую, то сможете принять участие в очередной вечеринке. Вы испытаете боль, страдание, а затем перейдете на новый уровень ощущений. Острота, наслаждение, новый всплеск эндорфинов, который может вызвать своего рода зависимость. Для чего мы так подробно вас информируем? Просто, когда вы решите, что пассивного зрительского участия для вас недостаточно и вы готовы снова испытать на себе неизведанное, то потребуется ваше согласие, ведь с каждым разом мы будем повышать уровень сложности, раскрывая ваши собственные ангельские пределы. Вы станете добровольными мучениками, избранными и возлюбленными!

Ну, а дальше весьма прагматично и решать только вам: после второго золотистого пригласительного у вас будет право на чёрное, когда вы сможете стать непосредственным покупателем и выбирать на свой вкус «развлечение». В любом случае сейчас мы обращаемся к совершеннолетним взрослым людям, которых больше никто ни к чему не принуждает. Но вам следует твердо усвоить одно, каким бы ни был ваш выбор, клуб «Ангельские пределы», как навязчивая идея или болезнь, к которой или вырабатывается иммунитет, или остаются глубокие шрамы на память.

Не бойтесь боли, бойтесь Зла, господа! До новых встреч или просто прощайте.


End file.
